


I'm Yours to Keep & I'm Yours to Lose

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Maggie has been having weird dreams and feelings about Harry ever since he's been back from Tartarus, and she's determined to put an end to the unnerving tension once and for all.





	I'm Yours to Keep & I'm Yours to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to go down this rabbit hole, but then the actors had to go and have great chemistry & post about each other on their sm and well... here I am.

In the beginning it was subtle, like the frost on a window after a cold night. Barely visible and palpable but there, nonetheless. Maggie had dismissed the dreams as a sort of shift in her powers or a weird hormonal reaction that both confused her and excited her. At one point, she’d even attributed it to paternal yearning, a fucked up concept that she knew wasn’t right, especially when those faltering instances began happening in her waking hours. 

On top of being handsome and charming, the Whitelighter was kind and caring, a protector by all means. Maggie felt like the intimacy they shared was something more than friendship but it wasn’t quite familial—or maybe she didn’t want it to be. 

She looked for answers in her sisters, watching their interactions with him with interest, wishing she had Mel’s ability to freeze time just long enough so she could psychoanalyze herself during those brief moments of weakness and instability. Whatever it was, after what had happened with Parker, and Harry’s near-demise in Tartarus, it had become clear to her that she cared for the Whitelighter more than she’d ever imagined. 

Harry for his part seemed oblivious to it all; his way of dealing with the sisters seemed impartial. There was no hint of favoritism or special attention. Maggie felt alone in that respect, scared of the moments she caught herself thinking of him in a different light. Maybe her father walking out on them at such an early age had really fucked her up. Maybe what she was experience was nothing more than a Freudian fever dream that had gone too far. Was there any other explanation?

She looked down at her bowl of fruit, poking the pieces of granola with the ends of her fork, thinking back to what she’d awoken from just minutes prior. A new form of sexual awakening that up until then Maggie hadn’t thought possible. It happened to men all the time—at least from what she’d heard. But women rarely experienced that form of release in their sleep, let alone with that type of consistency and vibrancy. 

She inevitably fell into a daze, absently chewing on a sweet strawberry as her mind began to wander.

_Her wanting body contorted atop the fluffy sheets as her hands busied themselves with her most delicate parts. She was panting, an endless ecstasy that made her whimper aloud._

_And he stood right in front of her, completely clothed, watching her intently with a perverse darkness that only intensified her heat. Like he was invisibly stroking her with just his gaze._

_“Why are you here?” She asked breathless, her body pining for his physical touch._

_He smiled, licking his lips as he continued to look on unabashed. “You tell me, Maggie. Why am I here?”_

Mel intentionally clanked her fork over her plate. Drinking from her cup of coffee, a mischievous smile reaching her eyes as she stared at her. “Are you using Harry’s Training Orb again?” 

Maggie’s reverie was broken. “What?”

Macy chuckled.

“Oh, dear.” Harry mumbled, setting down the plates of scrambled eggs he’d prepared for them that morning.

“Look, no judgement but just letting you know that our bedrooms are not exactly sound proof. Next time, maybe cast a spell or something.” Mel said.

The youngest Vera sister was left speechless. Looking on in horror, her heart pounding uncontrollably at the thought of her having muttered something in her sleep. She looked at Harry, her eyes wide like saucers, then at her sisters. 

“It sounded like a really good dream.” Macy said, sounding a little envious but producing a teasing smile. 

Maggie struggled to compose herself but when she finally did she answered firmly. “I haven’t touched Harry’s ball—orb—since I gave it back. And can we not talk about this over breakfast?”

Mel shrugged, quickly scarfing down her scramble before excusing herself to go to work.

* * *

It was impossible to put a name to the feelings that arose in her at the most unexpected and inappropriate of times whenever he was around. So perhaps, that’s what drove her to ask him for that favor. The need she felt to prove that what was happening to her had an explanation was so strong that she spoke the words effortlessly and without an ounce of doubt.

“Come on Har, for me?” She cocked her head, a sweet smile spreading across her face as she sat on the front porch of the house. “It’s the only chance I have to hold on to one last shred of normalcy in my life. Lucy is this close to fully trusting me again.” She scrunched her nose as she looked up at him, gesturing with her fingers.

He towered over her for a moment before he sat down next to her, the light brush of his arm electrifying.

“I don’t know.” He sounded wary. “Not the best look for you to arrive with someone from administration.”

“Why not? You did it for Macy.” She snapped back, sounding a bit childish.

Harry looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised, his upper lip quivering before answering. “Macy isn’t a student of Hilltowne. I was also trying to help her find out more about Galvin’s mark. What you’re asking now… I’m afraid it’s beyond my Whitelighter duties.”

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Going to a party for fun is beyond your Whitelighter duties?”

He cleared his throat. “A frat party.” He fiddled with his tie, his gaze bouncing around before his quiet voice replied. “I’m the Chairman of the Women’s Studies Department.”

“It’s not a frat party. It’s a Charity Gala for Hilltowne’s new library and study hall. I’m miraculously still part of the Planning Committee and if the sisters see how well I do, maybe I’ll finally have some friends again.”

He smiled. “Wouldn’t erasing their memory be much easier than going to that dreadful party?”

She pointed a finger at his face. “Don’t even think about it. I need to fix this, no magic.”

“And why can’t you ask a more age-appropriate male friend to accompany you? A beautiful girl like you surely has plenty of suitors from which to choose.” 

Maggie’s heart leaped in her chest. “Because I don’t really trust any other males but you right now, Har.”

The answer seemed to have pleased him. He placed his arm around her, his hand slowly moving over her shoulder in a pacifying manner. “Fine. But I’m only going to make sure you don’t get into an unforeseen debacle.”

He smiled at her, his face a very close distance to hers. Maggie felt a tickle in her stomach that quickly developed into a funneled heat that twisted in her belly as a response to his presence. Her eyes flicked to his, the ability to speak somehow lost as she nodded.

* * *

Maggie lost count of the number of lies she’d told Harry throughout the evening and by that time she’d also lost her trepidation thanks to the number of drinks she’d had. The black-tie event was, by all accounts, a huge success, and Lucy had spoken to her in the friendliest of tones on multiple occasions already. She was starting to feel pretty good about her chances of joining Kappa again but her underlying issues were far from resolved.

“Are you and Professor Greenwood like a thing or something?” The blonde raised her eyebrows, giving Maggie an approving wink. 

“Uh. No, not really.” 

She grinned. “I get it. It’s like a secret affair because of the whole student-teacher thing, right? That’s hot.”

Maggie didn’t get a chance to answer when Harry made his way back to them with drinks in hand. He managed to hold three comfortably and handed Lucy hers with ease.

“I’m gonna go check on Heidi and make sure we’re doing good on hors d’oeuvre. Hope you’re enjoying yourself, Professor Greenwood.” Lucy chimed, shamelessly looking him up and down.

Maggie sipped from her drink, the champagne loosening her speech. She spoke in close proximity to him, also erasing her concept of personal space. “How does it work with you, anyway?” 

“I beg you’re pardon?” Harry said, almost choking on his drink.

“You’re not really human. But you’re also not like a ghost…” She poked him in the chest with her finger. “You feel like a normal person. Do you do normal things outside of you know…”

He smiled. “Of course I’m not a specter, only immortal, but human by all means.” His voice was a low whisper near her ear.

“So you do normal human things?” Maggie looked genuinely curious, not thinking twice before continuing to probe. “Like dating and having relationships?” She paused for moment. “Have you ever been with a human since…”

Harry tilted his head, avoiding her eyes. “I’d consider that a highly inappropriate question even for you, dear.”

She rolled her eyes, looking away and noticing Parker walking in through the door. A frat boy punched him in the arm as he greeted him. A quick glance of his caught on to hers, and she looked away, confused and frazzled. He’d done a great job at keeping his distance for the past month but Hilltowne was a small town and avoiding him altogether was impossible.

“If you must know,” Harry said, trying to distract her, “I’m a bit rusty when it comes to that–”

The rest of his words died before they reached his lips, the scent of her citrusy perfume enveloped his space as her plump lips touched his. They pressed against him, heated and soft like rose petals while her hands roped around him, her fingers stroking the nape of his neck. Her toes propelled her high enough to reach his mouth, heels hovering in the air as her heart pounded with force in her chest. 

He didn’t know if it had been instinct or the need for normality that had led him to close his eyes, but he allowed himself to go along with her ruse. It wasn’t until he felt the inevitable response of his body to the touch of a beautiful woman that he snapped out of the stupor that kiss had put him in. 

Harry pulled away from her, his haunting green eyes piercing into hers with a slight look of bewilderment on his face. Maggie knew why she’d kissed him at first. It had been an escape route, a way to evade having to interact with Parker, hoping that seeing her kiss another man would deter any intention he had to approach her. 

Yet, there was no reason for her following actions. None other than the burning need she felt to experience it again. 

Harry’s mouth moved, a single breath leaving his being right before Maggie kissed him again. The pit of her stomach tightened, setting the rest of her body in flames as she tasted his lips for a second time. She felt his hands this time, long fingers wrapping around her slim waist, trickling over her spine delicately. His body leaving no gap between them. 

It was a wanted kiss this time, eagerly received by him as well, although unexpected. She noticed there was silence for the first time since she’d discovered her powers. Not a thought to be read or a feeing to be felt but her own. 

She liked that.

She liked not knowing—wondering instead—imagining what he was feeling as their lips continued their exploration. After their drawn-out kiss came to an end, they slowly parted with a feathery touch of their noses as they looked at each other questioningly. 

“You’re not that rusty.” She assured him with a big smile and a small hint of blush to her cheeks. “You’re actually really good at it.”

Harry beamed, “I know why you did it.” There was a certain disappointment in his words that Maggie didn’t need telepathy to decipher.

She shook her head. “I really doubt that.”

He narrowed his eyes, intrigued by her apparent denial. “He walked in right before–”

Maggie pursed her lips, her brown almond eyes dreamily lingering on his, shushing him with just one look. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Harry.” She looked nervous, far from the adventurous, fearless girl he was so accustomed to. “And I want to be.” There was an uneasy pause before she presented her request. “Let’s get out of here.”

With a charming glint to his eyes he replied. “Shall we make it a quick exit or call an Uber?”

She chuckled. “Doesn’t matter to me but not home. Not yet.”

* * *

Maggie laughed when she felt the cool breeze over her face, a wooden platform under her feet stabilized her stance. The twinkling stars were iridescent against the black sky and the air smelled of damp earth and honeysuckle. 

“Is this where you come when you disappear?” She looked at the quiet cabin behind them.

“Here. London. The corner coffee shop on Thursdays for scones.”

She chuckled. Then for a moment they were both quiet, there was no doubt in her mind that he was wondering why she asked not to return home after the party. And she was almost certain that if she didn’t speak first, he’d ask her to explain what she’d meant about not being honest with him. So she took a deep breath, basking in the sweet smell of nature around her and began. 

“Harry, I…”

It would’ve been easy for her to let him read her but she didn’t think it was fair to take the easy way out. Her second attempt at an explanation went much smoother. “I really missed you when you were gone.”

He smiled. “You did?”

Maggie nodded. “I _really_ missed you.” She put emphasis on the ‘really,’ remembering how lost she’d felt without him. How desperate she and her sisters had been to get him back, and how they almost gave in to the Elders’ command to leave Harry in Tartarus.

“And ever since you’ve been back… things have been sorta _different_.”

“Different? How so?” He inched closer to her, the need to be there ready to comfort her was evident in his every move.

“Well. Um. It started with dreams at first…” 

His expression changed, the realization hitting him all at once. Maggie couldn’t tell if he was mortified, appalled, or intrigued. But she sure hoped it wasn’t as bad as she thought. “I feel this… thing. Like a pull. And no matter how much I’ve tried to brush it off and sweep it under the rug, it just continues to grow.”

Harry shook his head.

“And then tonight when we kissed–”

“No.” He said, “I’m sure there’s an explanation for it and it’s not what you think. It can’t… It’s not… We can’t.”

His last statement fueled her curiosity. “ _We_ can’t.” She repeated. “As in, _you_ too. Do you ever think of me that way?”

He looked raveled. “I don’t think about that. Not really.”

“You don’t think about what? Sex? Like, you can’t or…”

He closed his eyes for a moment, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. “There are some things I can allow myself to experience if I want and there are things that I can sort of shut off from time to time. While I’m around you and your sisters, I choose to only focus on my duties as your Whitelighter.”

Maggie moved closer to him this time, her hand lightly touching the lapels of his jacket. “What about when we kissed? Did you shut it off then too?”

He looked at her in silence before replying. “Sometimes I can get caught off guard.”

“Harry I don’t like this any more than you do. Not because you’re not attractive. That’s actually very hard not to notice.” She produced a tiny smile in him. “But I just don’t like feeling tethered to this unresolved tension. It’s driving me mad. I can’t think of anything else.”

“I can make you forget, if you allow me.”

She shook her head. “Is that your answer to everything?”

He shrugged.

“I need you to help me with this. You think you can do that for me?” She bit her lip, hand moving gently down his chest.

His voice was shaky. “Why do I have a feeling this involves more than just talking about it?”

* * *

The bedroom was lit by the flicker of the fire. Harry opened his eyes, his gaze reminiscent of the one Maggie had seen in her dreams. Her body trembled in response, stomach twisting with anticipation. 

“I want to show you first.” She said quietly, taking his hand and gently closing her eyes. 

Harry felt the rush of heat invade his body, her thoughts like a vivid dream materializing behind his eyelids. It made him react in seconds, immediately rushing blood to the part of him that turned him into nothing more than a weak mortal. He’d always been critical of men’s inability to withstand temptation, forgetting that he too had been a victim of it plenty of times when he’d been alive and even after that. 

They opened their eyes, hearts beating fast and bodies succumbing to the heat of desire and need. They didn’t speak much after that. Harry had seen everything he needed to see. 

He took her face between his hands, kissing her in a way that made her body waver and her core pound. His lips ravenous as she clawed at his clothes, disposing of them little by little until her fingers came in contact with warm and soft flesh. 

He stopped only for a short moment, just enough time for his hands to begin undressing her. Maggie’s black dress fell to the ground, leaving her in only her undergarments. 

She kissed him again, his half naked body and hers colliding as her hands searched for the buckle of his pants. Beneath it she could feel the pulsing of his manhood, quivering for her like any normal man. She was tired of waiting, she’d been yearning for it for too long now.

The snap of her bra as it came undone made her moan. His eyes falling over her perky breasts as his hands touched with eagerness, thumbs rubbing her nipples over and over until they were hard and darkened with want. 

He took her in his arms, rushing her to the bed. His pants sliding down his legs by the time he got her there.

“Please.” She begged, touching herself to momentarily relieve the ache.

Harry didn’t make her wait long. His mouth latched on to one nipple while his fingers slid her underwear off. She arched her back, moaning loudly. Her fingers grasping his hair as his mouth worked her sensitive little nubs. He might have been able to turn off that side of him whenever he wanted, but the ability to please a woman had never been forgotten. 

Her legs opened for him and he slowly settled between them. His cock, long and hard glided over her silky slit. His tip dripping as it mixed with her moisture. Her center glistened, opening like a beautiful pink flower as he gently pushed himself inside. 

Maggie let out a whimper, that feeling of satisfaction finally attained when he filled her up all the way. She acclimatized to his size slowly, the initial pain turning into the most indescribable pleasure she’d ever experienced. The thought of it ever ending seemed incomprehensible. 

The fact she’d been denying herself of it for that long seemed silly in retrospect. And the idea that Harry might not want to ever repeat the experience was simply unfathomable. 

“Sweetheart, I can still hear what you’re thinking.”

She smiled, moaning with every thrust of his hips. “Good.” She wrapped her legs tighter around him. “Then you know I don’t want it to stop.”

He fucked her better than anyone ever had, there was no comparison that did him justice. But Maggie also knew that Harry being the way he was, probably wasn’t used to many girls like her, especially if he’d constantly deprived himself of that type of human contact. She was lost in this thought when the crash of his cock against the sweet spot of her center made her go wild. She begged him to keep going as the waves of ecstasy rushed over her with each passing second.

Maggie kissed him, elation pouring out of her as she rolled over him. She rode his cock until her muscles tired, loving the way he looked at her, his face striking and irresistible. His beautiful mouth inviting. She leaned over his chest, biting his earlobe as she whispered. “Will you let me try something?”

Harry was completely taken by her. “I can’t possibly deny you of anything now, dear.” 

She’d never sat on a man’s face before but his was definitely one worthy of such honor. Her sweet and perfectly waxed pussy hovered over his mouth. His tongue licked her folds with enthusiasm as she lowered herself down on him, darting in and out of her crevice before sucking her clit. Maggie bucked her hips, her legs trembling from the exhilarating pleasure.

After a few minutes she couldn’t keep herself from screaming his name, whimpering in delight when he made her come again.

She let him do with her as he pleased for the rest of the night—every single touch worthy of praise. The morning hours eventually caught up to them, the glimmer of the rising sun becoming visible in the horizon shortly after Harry reached his climax. He’d been close to apologizing for the way in which he’d had her seconds before he finished—face down over a pillow as he drove into her from behind. But she was gorgeous from every angle and he figured that was nothing to apologize for.

After it was all done and she’d succumbed to sleep, he watched her for a few moments. Wondering how he was supposed to keep himself from feeling anything more than just platonic affection for her after that.

* * *

The blaring sound of a forgotten Lana del Rey song jolted her awake. Maggie opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed. The curtains were slightly drawn, letting enough sunlight in to illuminate the room with a warm glow.

She was wearing her pajamas, her hair falling on her face as she pushed herself up to a seated position. The house seemed silent and the terrifying thought of it all having been a dream paralyzed her for a moment. 

She shook her head. There was only one way to find out.

“Harry!”

In an instant the Whitelighter appeared next to her bed. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie, but his expression was more or less unreadable. 

“Was it real?” She muttered.

He inhaled sharply, narrowing his gaze. “It doesn’t have to be.”

Maggie immediately jumped out of bed. “Please don’t do this.”

“Maggie, it’s the only way.” Harry said. “You know that Whitelighter and witch relationships are forbidden by the Elders. I couldn’t possibly put you in that kind of danger.”

He walked toward her, his hand reaching for her face, and Maggie pulled away, backtracking toward the door until her back became pressed against the wooden frame. “Harry.” She begged. “I don’t want to forget. Please.” 

“I know.” He murmured, his forehead touching hers. “I’m sorry.” 

Their nose brushed lightly and she felt the warmth of his lips one last time before an incandescent white light blinded her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pairing is controversial due to the age difference but I'm into it. Sorry not sorry. I have a couple other ideas that I'd love to write about in the near future so please let me know if you dig it as much as I do.


End file.
